kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Kongregate Wiki:Requests for adminship/Frank (Marakesh)
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Frank (talk • • RfA page) Request for adminship closed by '[[User:Juze|'Ju]][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] ' on 11:13, September 2, 2010 (UTC) with the following info/reason(s):' :#May be nominated in future again :#Not enough support :#Meatpuppetry :#Questionable activity :#Only been here for one week :#Can still remain rollback rights Prevented vandalism on wiki, already has rollback feature by request, creator of Sacred Seasons 2 Wiki, a Kongregator. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 11:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: ''Yes, I accept the nomination. The aim for any wiki is to provide accurate information. That is why I want to do my share to keep the amount of vandalism to a minimum. Frank (Marakesh) 14:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Support # A massive yes from me. No-one else more suitable. PatsyStone 15:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC) # There is no one more appropriately appointed to the position of admins than Frank Marakesh. His knowledge and dedication are second to none, and I would stake any bet he will make a huge improvement to this Wikia. Kalstras 15:53, August 30, 2010 (UTC) # A big yes from me :D he's helped clean up both The Village and Ant Hills pages when abusive vandalism was happening, his work on the SS2 wiki is awesome he really knows his stuff. BJBinty 16:04, August 30, 2010 (UTC) # Huge yes. Frank is incredible at keeping on top of updating a wiki. Got my full support, keep up the good work. --Blake-- —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Blaketh (talk • ) at 17:11, August 30, 2010 (UTC). # Mara has my vote. He has been an immense help on the Sacred Seasons wikis. Although, he probably wont be here as much as he's on those. :3 -L2D —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 204.210.118.254 (talk • ) at 08:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC). (Vote ignored by '[[User:Juze|'Ju]][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] ' for the following reason: IP vote, please login/register'. 09:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC)) Oppose # Has not even been here for a week. Come back in a month or two. EsIeX3 14:38, September 1, 2010 (UTC) # (your vote here) Neutral # Has a great deal of experience with wiki editing and administrating, but hasn't been around very long at this community. Seems to be more focused on the SS wikia. --Xensyr 15:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) # Yes, he does know what he is doing when it comes to editing/administrating, but he has next to no time on this wiki, and while yes he does repair vandalism some of that repair is some what overzealous EX. the Anthill page, while at the start it was extremely offensive it has dropped to calling someone a grouch and while it might not be very nice, it hardly warrants changing. PKA 16:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) # (your vote here) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Frank (Marakesh) Frank (Marakesh)